Musa
by Lenaren
Summary: Um dia de diversão na praia entre os amigos pode ser mais esclarecedor do que Sasuke imaginava. [UN, Time 7, SasuSaku]


Finalmente, após vários anos desejando que pudessem sair juntos, o Time 7 estava reunido numa espécie de "férias". Se é que poderiam chamar assim, já que estariam fora da aldeia por apenas três dias, mas já era algo a se comemorar e aproveitar, afinal, pouco tempo livre era melhor do que nenhum. E sabiam que boas memórias seriam criadas de qualquer forma.

A viagem durou apenas algumas horas, decidiram ir até uma praia. Naruto e Sasuke já estavam usando apenas calções de banho, já Kakashi ainda usava uma camisa saída que tinha flores de cerejeiras estampando a peça – foi um presente de Sakura. E falando na garota, ela havia pedido para os três irem arrumando tudo enquanto passava protetor solar.

Sasuke que apoiava uma bolsa em seu ombro esquerdo a colocou no chão, em seguida pegou uma grande canga dentro dela e a esticou sobre a areia, enquanto Kakashi começava a montar uma tenda para eles.

\- Tá esperando o que pra ajudar?

\- Você é um pé no saco em todos os lugares, não é, Sasuke? – Naruto rebateu, formando uma carranca em seu rosto por alguns momentos antes de sorrir travesso e voltar a provocar – Devia parar de ser tão estressadinho.

\- Você ser folgado que me estressa, dobe. Solta essa bóia e faz alguma coisa.

O sorriso persistia no rosto de Naruto quando ele teve uma idéia que ou iria fazer o trouxa do Sasuke ficar mais agradável pela competição, ou pioraria de uma vez fazendo-o apenas dizer o quão imaturo o amigo era. Bom, não custava tentar animar as coisas.

Sasuke e Kakashi apenas ouviram quando Naruto disse _Oiroke No Jutsu_, e quando olharam na direção dele, o viram transformado numa mulher loira, com os cabelos longos repartidos em dois rabos de cavalo laterais, peitos enormes e um micro biquíni. O idiota fazia biquinho enquanto mandava beijo para os dois, que reviraram os olhos pela atitude.

\- Teme, eu te desafio a fazer melhor.

Kakashi resolveu apenas observar até onde isso iria e se sentou sobre a canga. Sasuke, por sua vez, soltou a bola de praia que segurava e encarou o amigo com desinteresse.

\- Fazer melhor o que, exatamente?

\- Ora, isso! – Naruto respondeu apontando para o próprio corpo, subindo e descendo com as mãos num gesto de superioridade.

\- Isso – apontou pro corpo feminino do mesmo modo que Naruto havia feito antes – não me surpreendeu. E eu prefiro perder meu tempo com outras coisas.

Kakashi riu com a resposta, o que fez Naruto ficar ainda mais motivado, já que agora havia sido desprezado.

\- Você não quer nem tentar porque sabe que não é capaz de me superar!

Como se algum botão de rivalidade tivesse sido apertado, Sasuke olhou com o semblante completamente sério para Naruto, já com o sharingan ativado. Num piscar de olhos, ele se levantou e disse também fez o jutsu. Após a nuvem de fumaça desaparecer em volta de seu corpo, Naruto e Kakashi ficaram com as expressões tensas, como se tivessem visto algo que não deveriam. Sasuke agora tinha um corpo mais baixo, esguio, com curvas generosas e delicadas, seu curto cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo e a franja estava solta ao redor de seu rosto. Os seios eram menores do que os que Naruto criou, e o biquíni era vermelho, pequeno e era prendido por nós com laços.

\- E então... Não vai dizer que o superei?! – Os dois apenas continuaram encarando seu rosto, fazendo com que Sasuke arqueasse uma sobrancelha em dúvida – O que foi?

\- Você se inspirou em alguém? – Kakashi perguntou num tom que demonstrava uma clara insinuação, talvez até deboche.

\- O que? Não.

\- Teme, você tá igualzinho a Sakura-chan. Até o cabelo!

\- Do que você tá falando? É claro que não.

\- Então vamos esperar o veredito, a sua musa inspiradora tá vindo. – Kakashi disse olhando em outra direção, fazendo Sasuke ficar tenso e desfazer o jutsu no mesmo instante, o que arrancou risos dos dois presentes.

\- Me desculpem pela demora, fui pegar comida pra gente também. Precisam de ajuda pra alguma coisa? – Sakura perguntou de forma prestativa, mas percebeu que Naruto e Kakashi não paravam de rir baixo – O que foi?

Sasuke se virou para ela, e percebeu então que sim, ele havia se transformado exatamente em Sakura. Cada detalhe, menos a cor do cabelo e dos olhos, havia ficado igual. _Porra_, nem ele mesmo havia percebido que tinha reparado tanto assim nela, ou melhor, _admirado_, pra imagem ficar em sua mente dessa maneira. Sentiu quando seu rosto começou a esquentar e o virou em outra direção.

\- Nada, vamos pro mar.


End file.
